


Give Me A Wish

by orphan_account



Category: Director RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is dead, and it's all because of Lucifer. He killed him, with his own blade. And now, with Gabriel's vessel burned to ashes, and Sam missing him dearly, wishes to have the short archangel back. What he didn't know is that someone has heard the wish, and they are doing anything in their power to make it come true, even if it means they die.... or become someone's vessel.<br/>**fanarts and photos go to their respective owners. I'm not that good in either art. SPN characters go to Kripke, whose awesome for creating the show. Tracy Pellegrino and her kids goes to, well, themselves. I most certainly didn't make them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wish For Me

Lucifer stalks out of the hall, the two hunters watching him leave. Once he disappears out of the doors, the taller of the two quickly runs to the fallen archangel, making sure not to step on the shadows of his wings. Sam Winchester sinks to his knees on the ground by Gabriel, checking for a pulse though he knows there won't be one. He sighs, closing the vessel's eyes and muttering a small prayer to God. _Let him be happy._  
A hand touches Sam's shoulder and he looks up, seeing his older, shorter brother, Dean Winchester. He bends down next to Sam, looking at the dead archangel before shaking his head.  
"I think we should do a hunter's fire for him... he... he was one of us these last few days." Sam nods, scooping up the body of the short man and standing, Dean already standing up straight and heading out of the hotel.  
Sam sighs, looking down at the face of the man he knew as Gabriel. The tall hunter quickly heads out the door, meeting Dean at the '67 black Impala. "I think it's best if we do this at Bobby's." His older brother nods, opening the door for Sam, who slides into the back, the vessel draped over his lap.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Several hours later, the sky darker than before, the hunters pull into their father-like friend's scrap yard. The car's already off and Dean is out, opening the door for Sam to let him slide out.  
"Let's get this over with, Sammy." Dean says to him as Bobby rolls out of the house, eyes furrowed in question.  
"Why are you here, idjits?" He asks before freezing, finally seeing the limb vessel in Sam's arms. "What happened?"  
"Lucifer happened." Sam growled out. "Gabriel distracted him to let the gods get out of harms way and died. He killed him. That dick killed my angel." Dean gives his brother a weird look as Bobby's eyes widen in surprise, realizing something.  
"Bring him to the back." Bobby rolls down the ramp and heads around the back as Dean pulls out gasoline and a lighter from the Impala's trunk. The two hunters follow him soon after.  
Behind the house they see a pile of wood. Sam gently sets Gabriel's vessel down on the ground and helps Dean put the wood in a long, flat pile before picking him up again. He heads over to the pipe and sets Gabriel down, pushing his gold hair back with a shaking hand.  
"I'm sorry, Gabe." Sam steps back, Dean taking his place with the gasoline, dousing it, and flicking open the lighter.  
"Rest in peace, brother." Dean says quietly, making sure Sam doesn't hear him. Sam turns away as the lighter is thrown onto the pile, making it catch flame, and looks up at the sky.  
A star sails across the even darker sky, making part of it a bit brighter. Sam thinks of something and closes his eyes, his head going back a bit as he makes a wish.  
_I wish for Gabriel back. Please, just give him back._ He silently begs the night sky, the funeral fire burning behind him. Sam opens his eyes and heads to the house, hands in pockets.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Deep under the White House, an Asian man with brown, almost black, narrowish eyes, and short black hair types quickly at the computer screen. A tab pops up, quickly taking up the whole view. A wish, made at midnight. He reads it over before turning in his chair to look at the other man.  
His hair is short and curly, brown in color, and his eyes blue. There's a short beard on his face, the ends slightly grey. "Chuck." the Asian man says, poking him to wake up. "Chuck Shurley, you better wake up or the bossman will fire you." Chuck wakes up quickly, running a hand through his hair and the other down his face.  
"W-what?" He looks at the Asian man blankly, rubbing his eyes to wake up. "Got any coffee, Kevin?" Kevin nods and stands, heading to the kitchen.  
"Got a wish for you to work on, Chuck. Take a look." Chuck nods and sits in the vacant chair and looks at the tab, reading it a little tiredly.

12:00 a.m.  
July 7th, 2009  
Samuel Winchester  
_I wish for Gabriel back. Please, just give him back._


	2. Half Way Dead

The place was really bright. That was the first thing Gabriel noticed. It made his eyes hurt badly, like they're stinging, a pain near the front of his head. The next thing he noticed was that his wings were gone.  
Gabriel turned and turned, trying to see a flash of gold but he knew it was worthless. The weight of his three sets of wings were gone from his back. It made him panic. The last thing that reminded him of Heaven... of the peace that use to be there... of Lucifer and Michael and Raphael and Father and the younger, happy angels... they were gone. Gone.  
Gabriel sinks to the ground, his hands sliding over his shoulder to make sure that they were really gone. Nothing, he felt nothing but scars. Tears slide down his face, leaving shiny tracks behind as he silently crys. His hands fall to the ground, barely noticing that it's grass as he grabs handfuls, pulling the green stuff out of the dirt, roots coming with them.  
Soft footsteps come up behind him, a hand lightly touching his back, right over one of the scars of his missing wings. Gabriel turns quickly, his gold eyes wide with pain and fear and fury. Once he sees the tall man standing there, he scrambles back, fear even greater than before.  
"Get away from me." Gabriel snarls, his back hitting a tree.  
The man holding up his hands in defeat. "Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that." The man backs up. "I seen you crying and I wanted to help. I'm Nick, by the way."  
"N-Nick? So you are not Lucifer?" The man - Nick - shakes his head, leaning against a tree.  
"No. Lucifer is just using my body. It also turns out I'm dead, so I'm guessing you are, too." Nick looks at Gabriel, studying him before speaking again. "I never gotten your name."  
"Gabriel. They call me Gabriel."  
"Gabriel? Like the archangel, Gabriel?" The archangel nods.  
"The one and only." Gabriel sighs, leaning his head against the tree behind him, running a hand down his face.  
"But, how are you dead?" Nick asks. "Angels can't die."  
"You don't know the half of it, Nick." Gabriel's gold eyes close, breathing deeply to get himself to calm down.  
Nick pushes off of the tree and walks over, going slowly. "Why were you freaking out?"  
"My wings. They're gone. I can't feel them. Not the weight, or the wind going through feathers, or the sets rubbing against each other. All of them are gone." Nick's head go back in surprise, his eyes widening slightly.  
"That doesn't make sense. You're not exactly fully dead, just half way. You should have your wings." Gabriel's eyes open and he looks at the human, confused. "I... um... can still sense my body. I know I'm dead, but I can see out of my body's eyes. I see what Lucifer is doing to it, what he is doing. I think I'm half way dead, and I think are you, too."


	3. Archangel of the Lord

The light flickers as the demon flings Dean across the room, Sam in its grasp. It smirks as both brothers struggle against the it and fail, pushing Sam against the wall as its eyes turn yellow.  
"We have plans for you, Sam. Join us and we'll let Dean live. Maybe even Bobby." One of Sam's legs kicks out and hits the Yellow-eyed demon in the chest, knocking it back and letting him fall to the ground.  
"Never. I will never join you." Sam growls out, diving for the demon killing knife as a light flashes throughout the room, Yellow-eyes screaming out. The pressure pressing against Dean disappears as Sam covers his eyes with an arm, eyes tightly closed. The light slowly dies down and the two brothers open their eyes, seeing a blurry figure.  
Everything starts to come into view, the blurry figure turning into man in a black suit and trench coat with black hair and inhuman blue eyes. Dean pushes himself into a sitting position and stands up in an unsteady way, watching the man the whole time.  
"Who are you?"  
"Castiel."  
"Yeah, I get that." Dean says, stalking towards the man Sam stands up to get closer, watching the two. "I mean what are you?"  
"I am an archangel of the Lord." Sam's eyes wide in surprise as Dean rolls his eyes, not buying it.  
"There is no such thing as an archangel with the name that you have... Castel or something like that."  
"It's Castiel. And that is the thing, Dean Winchester, you don't believe a lot of things." Dean frowns as Castiel walks around him, studying him.  
"I believe what I see." Castiel stops in front of the far wall, facing the two brothers that stand next to each other, the youngest being the tallest. Lightning crackles outside, the lights sparking and bursting as the shadows of six wings sprouts from the man's back, spreading out and filling the room. They hold like that for a few seconds before disappearing, Castiel letting out a breath he doesn't need.  
"Do you believe now?" Castiel asks the two brothers, mouths open in surprise. Sam nods, answering for both of them before stepping forward.  
"So, Castiel, is it? Like the angel... archangel of Thursday?" The angel nods, looking up at Sam in a curious way. "Is there any way to bring back an archangel?"  
Castiel frowns, watching Sam's face to see if he is serious. "I do not know, Sam. The only ones powerful enough would be Death, God, and the Darkness. But no one would be willing to deal with Death, the Darkness is locked up, and God..." he looks away, getting lost in thought before turning back to Sam. "Why do you ask?" Sam sighs, looking away.  
"To get Gabriel back. He's... well, he's dead." Castiel nods, heading to the couch and sits down, motioning to the chairs.  
"I suspected someone cared about Gabriel enough to wish for him back. So you made the wish." Dean gives Sam a weird look as he nods.  
"You made a wish? When?"  
"The night Gabriel died. When his vessel was burning."  
"Well than." Castiel says. "Someone is working on that. I have to go, though. I have a meeting with one of my brothers." Castiel stands and looks up at the two hunters. "Take care."  
"Wait, Cas!" Dean says quickly. "What were you going to say about God? And what do you mean someone is working on Sammy's wish?" Instead of answering, Castiel rolls his eyes and disappears.


	4. Bossman

Chuck packs quickly, knowing his boss will want him ready by the time she shows up to give him the basics. It's his first case, the first one after he started working with the secret government service five years ago. Since he started getting horrible headaches and having dreams of a Sam and Dean Winchester. Brothers. The younger taller than the older.  
He did nothing about it, though nothing of it. _They weren't real_ , Chuck had repeatedly thought to himself, until he saw the name on the screen. Samuel Winchester. He immediately recognized it. He dreamed of Sam and Dean seeing Gabriel die by his brother's hand. Not by Lucifer's blade, but his own. He seen Sam make the wish. Chuck didn't think any of it was true. Until now. Until he was assigned to Sam's wish.  
The door opens and his boss walks in as Chuck puts the last of his clothes in the suitcase. He turns to look at her, really look at her. Long, red, curly hair. Hard green eyes. He only meet her a few times. She introduced herself as Tracy Pellegrino. There isn't much about her, Chuck tried looking her up. Not even a birthday was found.  
"Agent Pellegrino." Chuck nods to her, not looking into her eyes. "You're early. I thought you were coming at eight. It's seven fifty." Tracy rolls her eyes, coming farther into the room, the door closing behind her.  
"I know that, Agent Shurley. I heard that Agent Tran was worried about you. He said that you freaked out a bit when you read the wish." Chuck looks at her weirdly, taking a moment to realize who Agent Tran was. Kevin. He forgot that Tran was Kevin's last name.  
He shakes his head, turning to his bed to slide the suitcase to the ground. "I just recognized the name, that's all. I heard it from somewhere. The rumors that come with that last name... it's pretty horrifying."  
Tracy frowns, leaning against the bed to get a better look at his eyes. "You're lying. I never heard of the name Sam Winchester in my entire life. Even if you have, what's so bad about it?"  
"Maybe the reason you never did is because I hear these things from drunks in bars. Besides, you don't want to know what stories the last name Winchester comes with."  
"Oh, I do. Tell me, Chuck." He looks at her, fighting within himself on whether or not he should tell her. She never uses first names. Why should he trust her? But he should. It'll help. But maybe it wouldn't. She is his boss. Bosses tend to lie to people about things. Chuck sighs, finally looking her in the eyes.  
"The stories are that this Sam person and his brother, Dean, are murderers. Theifs. Grave destroyers. You name it, they probably did it." Something flickers across Tracy's face but disappears before he could identity it. "They even escaped from a prison."  
It's strange. She shows up out of the blue a month before he started working for her. Two kids, not married, nothing about her parents or siblings, if she has any. There's pretty much nothing on the kids except the fact that they live with Tracy. Chuck shakes his head before heading to the door, the suitcase rolling behind him.  
"Let's get going, Agent Pellegrino. Don't want me to miss that plane, do you?"  
Tracy nods, destracted. "Sure. My car's out front."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Half an hour passes and Tracy's car is pulling up to the airport. Chuck gets out as the trunk pops open, reaching in to pull out his suitcase. He heads to the window and smiles as it rolls down.  
"Thank you, Agent Pellegrino."  
"Don't mention it." Chuck nods, turning away and heading to the airport doors. "Oh, and Agent Shurley?" Tracy calls out, making him turn to look at her. "Please, make it happen. Make this wish come true."  
Chuck nods, walking through the doors and they close behind him, blocking Tracy's view of him. Tracy shakes her head. Pulling away from the airport and onto the high way.  
_What ever you are playing at, Father,_ Tracy thinks, _just let him live. Let him get Gabriel back. He is a really good guy. He doesn't deserve what is to become of this world if Gabriel stays dead._


	5. Wait, What?

"I-I don't understand." Gabriel looks at Nick in a confused, his head tilted in a way only angels can only achieve. "Hald dead?"  
"I know, shocking. Who have ever heard of a thing happening to an angel, let alone an arch?" Nick kneels in front of the shorter being, locking eyes. "It's possible your Father has a plan for you."  
Gabriel snorts, standing to pace as the sky darkens. "That doesn't make a lick of sense. After Luci fell and got locked up, I left Heaven. I made all of the others believe I was dead. Well, they find out I'm alive and the brother that practically raised me killed me. With my own archangel blade." Gabriel snarls out, a gold light within shinning and making his eyes even more golden as a cold, wet wind with the promise of rain blows through the garden.  
Nick sighs, turning and sitting down, leaning against the tree the archangel left. He watches Gabriel pace, seeing that he's wearing a path into the ground. _Is this what God had to deal with?_ Nick silently asks, crossing his arms and waiting for the moody archangel to calm down.  
"Would that really matter to God, though? Isn't he suppose to be all forgiving?" Gabriel shakes his head, not answering.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chuck sighs tiredly, running a hand down his face before raising it for a taxi. It took a while, but the plane finally landed in New York City. _Sheesh_ he thinks as people hustle around him, several bumping into him and walking away, not seeming to care where they're walking. He shakes his head before shaking his hand in the air, a taxi finally slowing down and stopping next to him.  
Chuck quickly goes up, knowing someone will take it if he doesn't. "Can you take me to the nearest and cheapest hotel close by?" The drive nods and the trunk pops open, Chuck getting the idea to put his suit case inside before getting into the back seat. "Thank you."  
"Don't mention it, brother." The man says. "Just doing my job. I'm Benny, your driver today." Chuck nods, leaning back. "I'll get you to a hotel in no time."  
Benny drives the taxi into traffic, going through quickly and with ease. "What brings you to the big city in the first place?"  
"Work." Chuck says honestly. "I might not be here long, because it involves moving around a lot."  
"Oh, I see. So you're one of those guys that makes wishes cometrue."  
"Wait, what? How do you know about us?"  
"I'm a vampire, brother." Benny smiles, his fangs sliding into view before sliding back into hiding. "I know a lot of things. Like that the archangel Gabriel is dead. Killed with his own blade, used by his older brother. Must suck."


	6. Something I Wouldn't Do

Meeting and getting a ride from a vampire was something Chuck never expected to happen to him. Ever. Not in this life or the next, if he ever has a next one.  
He smiles sheepishly at the vampire -Benny- tells him to call anytime if he needed help and was handed a phone number. "I will.... thank you." Chuck pays the undead man again as he pays for the cab ride.  
"No problem, brother. It was my pleasure." The cab rolls away as he stands there on the sidewalk, suitcase by his side. Chuck sighs and turns around, looking at the run-down-ish hotel that was behind him. _I hope this place has no bed bugs_ he hopes silently, dragging his suitcase behind him and inside, finding the front desk quickly.  
BHe stops in front of the desk, giving the man that looks bored out of his mind behind it a once over as he pulls out his wallet. "I would like a one bed room. It doesn't matter the size. I'll be paying cash."  
The man nods, looking slightly relieved that he has something to do, finding a room for Chuck. He smiles a bit as cash is traded for a key to the room. "Have a nice night, sir." Chuck nods to him, dragging his suitcase away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sam sighs heavily, sulking I'm his chair at the kitchen table as he taps away at his laptop. Dean comes down the stairs, quickly going to the fridge and pulling out a beer.  
"Want one, Sammy?" The younger sighs at the nickname, not bothering to try to change it, and nods, the beer currently in Dean's hand getting tossed to him. Sam catches it, automatically opening and downing some.  
"I might have a case." Dean gestures for him to go on, leaning against the counter. "So get this, people are ending up dead in New York City."  
"So? Heard it happens a lot." "But this is the thing. They were all found without their heart." The older but shorter frowns, pushing off the counter to look over his brother's shoulder.  
Sam continues. "There have been five found like this so far, and all were found in this area." He points to a group of red dots close to Long Island. "I called the hunters we know and none of them are farther than us. If we don't take it, I'll tell one of them so they can do it." Dean nods slightly, thinking for several seconds before making a decision.  
"Let's take it. I need to blow some steam anyways. Back your bags, Sammy, I'll get Baby ready."


End file.
